


Proofs

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proofs

Derek was sitting outside again and not coming inside like Alec expected. The last time this had happened was when Derek had gotten himself engaged in kindergarten. He laughed a bit at that memory. It was a stellar one. But here it was first grade and there was Derek sitting out in the backyard waiting for the end of the world to come swallow him up. Alec paced around a little to swallow back his delight at his son’s stress. It was hard to be a serious Dad when his so was  _so damn adorable_. Alec bent over and had to hold into his knees to breathe his way past the stupidly fond feelings of intense love for his kids. Derek was such a mess… Such an adorable messy mess. Alec was going to hug him to death, he just knew it!

 

Suitably calmed, Alec headed out back and joined Derek sitting on the ground. He didn’t say anything, loving how much it made Derek squirm. Derek wanted to confide in him but he also really did not. It was an epic emotional struggle. One did not need to be a werewolf to feel the anxiety.

“So.” Alec finally decided to broach the conversation himself. “Picture proofs came in right?”

Derek  _whimpered_. Alec had to close his eyes and remind himself to stay strong. Talia was saying it was unnatural to take so much delight in your own child’s issues! But… that would totally be true if they weren’t  _adorable_ issues. After all Laura was the most carefree person on the planet. Personally, Alec thought she had transferred all her anxiety and stress to her brother. He approved. It was adorable on him. Derek held out the envelope that contained his proofs and wordlessly Alec pulled them out to have a look.

Alec’s heart melted. God his kids were gorgeous. He’d seen Laura’s already and of course – gorgeous. But Derek had the  _best smile_. Alec never got tired of his kids’ smiles. He never got tired of his kids. Never. “Ok, so amazing.” Alec said to Derek. “You’re so mean because how am I supposed to pick  _just one_?”

Derek looked up at his Dad, shocked, “But!! But Dad they’re… I’m  _so ugly_.”

Alec furrowed his brow, “Who says??”

“All the kids at school!! And… And I do! Look at my stupid big teeth!”

Alec schooled his face because, no sign he is going to go to that school and murder all those children. “Derek, your smile is like  _rainbows_.”

“My smile is like a RABBIT!”

_Aha_. Alec thought. “Rabbits are noble creatures Derek. And beloved. And I really like your teeth…” He stroked his hand over his son’s head lovingly. “You wanna know why everyone makes fun of your teeth?”

“Because I’m ugly??”

“Because you are beautiful. And they’re scared. They’re scared if you know you are such a lovely gorgeous person then for sure  you'll be mean to them. You know, like all the fairy tales and such.”

“But the poor princesses and stuff are pretty too!! Why can’t they believe I’m Nice?? I’m always  _nice_ …” Derek protested and delighted Alec endlessly because his son – total woodland princess.

Alec side hugged his son and smiled, “Well because they’re dumb. You just keep being you and being nice. They’ll wise up and if not…” Alec didn’t finish that sentence. “Anyway. I  _love_  your front teeth. I  _love_  your smile. And I _love you._  Whose opinion is most important?”

Derek blushed clear to the ends of his ears, kicking his feet. “…Yours.”

Alec pulled him into a cuddle, kissing and tickling his son who was strong enough to probably make him stop but he kept up the illusion of ineffectual struggle. “You’re damn right!” Derek’s laughter? Totally better than his smile.


End file.
